Story Time 2: Parent Version
by Isiah02
Summary: Sequel to Story Time 1. Dave and Samantha tell each other stories that are funnier than the ones on the first Story Time. Please read and review. CGI Version.


**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Story Time 2! Already I'm posting the sequel to the first Story Time. And this time, it's gonna involve Dave and Samantha instead of Alvin and Miles. See how this goes.**

 **Tom: Yeah. Matter of fact, 02, I'm gonna be watching more closely for this one. Let's get started.**

 **Isiah: Gee, thanks, G.**

 **Tom: Just don't write like some type of idiot.**

* * *

Dave and Samantha were sitting in a bedroom on a bed.

"Hey, Samantha, thanks for coming over for me," Dave said.

"No problem. I'm always willing to come over," Samantha said.

"Yeah, our sons did a Story Time. I think we can put ourselves in one as well," Dave said making Samantha nod in agreement. "So, a couple days ago, I'm in my living room watching TV when suddenly I see Theodore floating in mid air."

"Are you serious," Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I was looking at him in complete confusion," Dave said. "Like, how is he doing that? I rubbed my eyes, but I was seeing correctly."

"Was there an invention be built or something," Samantha asked.

"No, I thought it was one of Simon's little inventions," Dave said. "But Theodore was actually floating by himself. So, like when I got up from the couch, how about it turns out, he had his Adventure in the Kingdom levitation shoes on."

"Oh, I think I've seen some parts of the first story," Samantha admitted.

"Yeah, 02 finally finished his episode last Friday," Dave said.

"I'll have to check that out when I get the chance," Samantha said. "But anyway, cool story, but I have an even more interesting one. So the other day, I'm waking up from a random nap."

"Just like everyone else does," Dave said.

"Yeah, just like everyone else does," Samantha said grabbing Dave by his shoulder and bringing him closer to her. "But I was upside down."

"Upside down," Dave said confused.

"Yes. So serious," Samantha said. "I was getting up from bed, but I was actually getting down from bed."

"Wow."

"I know. I was walking down the stairs, but in reality, I was actually going down the stairs."

"Wow. What type of reality are you living in," Dave asked.

"Well, you ever heard the saying, whatever goes up must come down," Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I heard that several times," Dave said.

"Well, this time, whatever goes down must come up," Samantha explained. "How about it turns out, I was doing a handstand the whole time."

Dave looked at his girlfriend in confusion and said, "Wow. That is so abnormal."

"Theodore and his levitation shoes are so abnormal," Samantha said slightly pushing Dave. He let out a laugh and said, "You're probably right. But I've got something even more abnormal. Me and the Chipmunks were doing a world tour."

"Ooh, I love doing those," Samantha said excited.

"Yeah, we were all over the world," Dave said. "Just me and the boys traveling the world. What happened to the song His World by Crush 40?"

"Oh, they're somewhere, I don't know. I don't play Sonic games," Samantha told Dave.

"No problem, but anyway, we were everywhere," Dave explained. "We got to see some place called Holaska."

"What?"

"Some cold place from what I've heard. The boys did a concert on a boat."

"You see fish in the ocean," Samantha asked.

"I didn't see any fish," Dave said. "I saw mermaids though."

"Aww. I love mermaids," Samantha said in awe.

"Yeah, the boys seemed to like it too," Dave said. "But here's where it gets weird. How about it turns out..." Samantha looked down at her hand to see her phone which Dave was speaking on the other line.

"I never left the house! I'm in the living room playing some Sonic Unleashed!"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

"Wow. At least you didn't get stranded like last time."

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Yeah, that sequel was pretty great!**

 **Tom: Wow. I'm shocked you didn't do anything stupid, Isiah. Lemme check the room. Are we being attacked by haters? Am I in jail? Am I dead?**

 **Dave: Isiah, ignore that motherlover.**

 **Samantha: Yeah, you did good today.**

 **Isiah: Aw, thanks guys. Everyone we hope you've enjoyed this story. Expect the official sequel to Adventure in the Kingdom to be up soon. But be warned, it will have important information in the first author's note. So expect that.**

 **Tom: But other than that, don't forget to give this story a very nice review. No flames as always. Like 02 said, Adventure in the Kingdom 2 will be up soon. If you haven't yet, check out the last Story Time that was made last Saturday. As always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next time.**


End file.
